


Vimes Tasted Coffee

by dharmageek



Category: Discworld, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Book: Men At Arms, Gen, Klatchian Coffee, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmageek/pseuds/dharmageek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klatchian coffee has an even bigger sobering effect than an unexpected brown envelope from the tax man. In fact, coffee enthusiasts take the precaution of getting thoroughly drunk before touching the stuff, because Klatchian coffee takes you back through sobriety and, if you are not careful, out the other side, where the mind of a man should not go.  – Men At Arms</p>
<p>Missing scene from Men At Arms, what does Vimes see on the other side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vimes Tasted Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Discworld, Sam Vimes, and Klatchian Coffee were created by Terry Pratchett and belong to his estate.
> 
> Takes place in the blink of an eye between when the Watch tries to revive and accidentally overdoses Vimes with Klatchian Coffee.

In the early morning fog, Vimes walked to the far side of the Cemetery of Small Gods. As he approached the edge of the grounds, he came to a little temple, no bigger than a single room. Vimes knew the city like the back of his hand, so it surprised him to find this aging and unattended structure. Shivering in the crisp air, he crept inside to get out of the damp.

As he entered, the light of dawn broke through the fog and illuminated the room.

In the light, Vimes saw two otherworldly figures kissing. The light obscured them, and he could barely make them out. One was a woman, who was the taller of the pair and solidly built. The other, a man, who looked as if he had just stepped away from a battlefield. In the early morning light, their bodies seemed to glow, traced in light as if gods.

The man broke the kiss and traced her cheek with the back of his fingertips. He gazed at her as if she were life itself; worshipping her as if she were his personal goddess. She stared back at the man with more love than Vimes could fathom as if all the love that had ever been was a dipper of water compared to the ocean.

The feeling of love and bliss that radiated from them was overwhelming. It was so beautiful, gentle yet fierce. It caused his heart to fill so much that it ached. His soul yearned for what was in front of him. 

Yet, it was terrifying, he felt as if such love would shatter him. Could one person love so much? Could one person be loved so fiercely, especially, someone as lowly as him? He would never deserve anything so pure. He cursed himself for his plans to marry Sybil. He was going to hurt her, and she was going to hate him, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go.

The light was fading now, and he was able to see the couple more clearly. The woman resembled Sybil. She smiled at the man. It was the same smile Sybil reserved for him. The man chuckled. Vimes stumbled backwards. The man looked like Sargent Keel, but it wasn’t Sarge.

The truth washed over him like a tidal wave. He was Sarge. It made no sense, but he knew it was true. He was as good of a man as Sarge. He was a good man. He was worthy of love. He was worthy of Sybil's love and she loved him. And ye gods, he loved her, he loved her with all that he was and more, and he would love her until stars burned out and the universe ceased.

The knowledge of all of this was too much. It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t accept this. He couldn't breathe. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He felt as if he was drowning. Sarge turned to him and said, “Go back to sleep, Vimes. You’re not ready for this yet.”

He felt the warm bliss of whiskey hit his throat, and everything relaxed and faded.

> _Vimes unstiffened as it took effect.  
>  His palm uncurled.  
>  “Oh, my gods,” said Angua. “Have we got any bandages?” -- Men At Arms_

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the beginning of Men at Arms, Vimes has the following inner monologue "So Captain Vimes, what is it really? Do you care for her? Don't worry too much about love, that's a dicey word for the over-forties. Or are you just afraid of becoming some old man dying in the groove of his life and buried out of pity by a bunch of youngsters..." 
> 
> Now this could mean he hasn't fully fallen for Sybil, he is in denial because of his experiences and his concept of love, or the V/V shippers are correct. If the V/V shippers are correct, my heart goes out to Sybil who should find someone* who can see her awesomeness and is in love with her.
> 
> I chose denial because love can hurt more than being alone. Sometimes the scariest truth is that you make yourself miserable because of the fear of having happiness snatched from you.
> 
> *In my mind this leads to Lady Margolotta/Lady Sybil femslash and the elevation of Uberwald as the top power on the Disc and the decline of Ankh-Morpork. That plot bunny is currently in a maximum security bunny prison because of Sybil/Sam forever.


End file.
